A common fault in the golf swing is the tendency to shift the weight to the outside of the right foot by a right-handed golfer or to the outside of the left foot by a left-handed golfer. This causes pop-ups and other mis-hit balls.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,523 illustrates a shoe with a level ground plane and inner spikes longer than outer. It appears that both shoes are designed to be worn that way. The idea is to prevent sway by tilting the weight on both feet inwardly. I have determined that it is only the outside or strong-side foot that needs to be braced to prevent sway and it is not necessary to redesign both shoes. In addition, shoes in U.S. Pat. No. 3,789,523 are level to the ground whereas a tilted outside shoe would provide more leverage and brace to prevent sway than would a level shoe or shoes.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,951,407 and 3,195,891 illustrate attachable braces to be added to golf shoes to attempt to prevent sway. They need to be attached, adjusted and detached constantly, as the case may be, adding materially to the time and trouble involved in playing golf, and further involving constant bending and hand and foot manipulation. Also, the entire outside of the shoe is not grounded, but only a small portion in the area of the brace, the balance of the outside of the shoe being suspended in air.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,180 refers to detachable supports to be placed over the spikes of an existing golf shoe, and which must be placed on and taken off between golf shots. This requires constant hand and foot manipulation by the golfer, in addition to a place to keep them and possible loss between shots, as well as the possibility of dislodgement during the shot since they are magnetically attached. There is also a problem with worn spikes or mud and dirt which must be removed before use.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,847,769 describes a golf shoe with a tilted sole. This involves substantial extra expense in shoe manufacture.